


Feeling It For Myself (Prequel to "Vacationing for Love")

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dazzle has been having a sexual urge lately that he wanted to do and try. So, he asks Rad to help with this urge. What is that urge, you may ask?</p><p>Dazzle Novak wants to see what it was like to have sex...with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It For Myself (Prequel to "Vacationing for Love")

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.
> 
> Thanks!

Dazzle sat in front on the bed in Rad's bedroom, holding Rad in his arms, making out. Who did this ending up happening in the first place, you ask?

Well...Dazzle called Rad on the phone earlier that day and asked him if could talk to him in person and he came around mid-afternoon. They did have a few drinks and talked for a while. During the conversation and out of no where, Dazzle shocked the hell out of Rad and kissed him on the lips, without even giving a warning. Rad, thinking, Dazzle was only doing it because he was tipsy from the alcohol, he let that incident go. Only to find out after some more time has passed that Dazzle wanted do more than just a kiss. Dazzle Novak, who is known for being a straight man-whore (which some people would question or argue this fact about him), wanted to do something that no one and even Rad thought that he would never do in his entire life. Both men were about to have sex ,which Rad was very nervous about but Dazzle was actually calm...maybe a little bit too calm.

Rad stopped kissing Dazzle and looked him straight in the face, panting from all the heavy kissing and feeling Dazzle rock-hard cock grinding against his.

“Rad?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes?” Rad replied.

“You alright?” Dazzle asked.

“Just wondering if you are actually wanting to go through with this whole thing.” Rad said. Rad wanted this...very _**BADLY**_. Secretly, Dazzle wanted this too but his reputation makes it hard for him to actually say that he always wanted to know what it would be like fucking another guy.

“Of course. ...Do you?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked to the side of him but Dazzle moved Rad's head back to the front.

“Yes.” Rad answered, blushing. Dazzle laid back down on to the bed, still holding on to Rad kissing him again for a few seconds

“I'll be gentle, Rad. I promise. If you want to stop, just say the safe word we talked about earlier.” Dazzle said.

“I will.” Rad said. Dazzle smiled at Rad. Suddenly, Rad kissed Dazzle again and held him close and tight to his body. Rad stopped and sat up, still on top of Dazzle, who was looking up at him, blushing. Rad was wearing a purple tank top and silk purple boxers. Which, you can clearly see Rad's erection through them.

“Wow. He has a nice size and some girth.” Dazzle said.

“You like what you see?” Rad said. Dazzle noticed some nervousness in his voice.

“Rad, why are you nervous?” Dazzle asked. Rad sighed.

“I should have never agreed to do this.” Rad replied.

“Rad, you do not have to do this if you do not want to but you do not have be nervous. It is not like I do not know because I do. I would not do this with you if I did not feel comfortable about it.” Dazzle said.

“Yeah but I am not like those skinny, supermodel girls you are attracted to.” Rad said.

“And I am not asking you to be like one of them. I am just asking you to be, well...you.” Dazzle said. Rad realized that Dazzle was not drunk because when Dazzle is drunk, he talks and acts like a complete idiot. Well, he is always acting like an idiot but in this case, he was actually making sense!

“Wait...you are not actually drunk, aren't you? You actually want to have sex with me.” Rad asked.

“You are correct. And I really do want to do this.” Dazzle confirmed. Dazzle did ask Rad if he wanted to have sex otherwise they would not be doing this at all or Dazzle would in the hospital after getting his ass whooped by Rad.

“Why me, though?” Rad asked.

“Because I feel comfortable around you when it comes to this and I want to know what it is like to have sex with another man.” Dazzle explained. Rad has only fucked once before but he was in High School and the guy turned out to be straight. Rad was 16 and the guy was 19. Plus, the guy got Rad drunk/drugged and took advantage of his mind and body. Rad never told any one about this but he has gotten over it since then. Rad knew that Dazzle would not do this to him. He looked Dazzle in the face.

“If you truly want to to do this and are very serious about it, I will give myself to you.” Rad said.

“I really do and am serious.” Dazzle said.

“Then I am yours. By the way, you do not have to gentle with me the whole time. Plus, I like it a bit rough.” Rad told him.

“Good to know. ...Now, lets get back to what I have been wanting to do. ...You.” Dazzle said. Rad giggled a couple of times. Dazzle suddenly and gently laid Rad on his back. When Dazzle stopped, he leaned forward and kissed Rad's neck. Rad began panting after a few seconds and his cock began to make his boxers feel a bit tighter but not uncomfortable. Dazzle felt his erection began to tighten up a bit, too. He never thought that having a with a man would be this fantastic (on a personal level). He is not homophobic but he just never felt the urge to have sex with man nor attracted to a man...until one day recently out of the blue. Rad's suddenly bucked a bit as Dazzle began to move his lips and kisses down Rad's neck. When Dazzle reached Rad's chest, he put one of hands under Rad's tank top. Dazzle looked up at Rad, kissed him and then stopped to look at him in the eyes.

“May I take off your top?” Dazzle asked. Rad nodded yes and sat up on the bed. Dazzle then slipped his other hand underneath and began to pull Rad's tank up towards him. When Rad's tank top was completely off, Dazzle sat back a bit, admiring/looking at Rad's body. Rad was blushing and felt a nervous.

“You are really gorgeous.” Dazzle said. Rad blushed ever more and his eyes widened.

“Did he just tell me that I was gorgeous?!” Rad thought to himself. Dazzle leaned forward and gently grabbed Rad's chest. Rad has “man-boobs” and a hairy chest but that for some reason did not turn off Dazzle, in fact, it turned him on. There was something about Rad that gets Dazzle all hot and bothered. Dazzle began to play with Rad's chest a bit, massaging it and playing with his nipples.

“Does that feel good?” Dazzle asked. Rad nodded, not being able to speak a single word. Dazzle smiled and quickly began to circle his tongue around one of Rad's light pink nipples.

“Mmm!” Rad moaned. Dazzle then stopped and moved his head over to Rad's other nipple and began to suck on it..hard.

“NYAH! Dazzle!!” Rad moaned. Rad's moan was a mix of both feminine and manly. As well as his body was very sensitive when Dazzle touched him. Dazzle looked up at Rad, still sucking on his nipple while playing with the other nipple.

“God, Rad looks and sounds so sexy. I never thought I would find another man that way but I am really turned on by him right now and he does feel really amazing as well.” Dazzle thought.

“Da-Dazzle?” Rad piped up. Dazzle stopped and looked up.

“You okay?” Dazzle asked.

“I was wondering if it okay if we switch positions so I can do something to you...if you want me to.” Rad answered. Dazzle thought about it for a few seconds. Dazzle never had a man touch him like that before.

“Dazzle?” Rad asked. Dazzle snapped out of it and got off of from Rad. He sat in front of Rad and looked at him again. Rad crawled over to Dazzle and stopped.

“May I touch you?” Rad asked, since Dazzle says is straight, he wanted to make sure so Dazzle did not suddenly freak out if Rad touched him sexually like Dazzle was doing to him.

“I like I said before, I feel comfortable around you. So, go for it.” Dazzle said. Rad roughly kissed Dazzle as Dazzle took off his shirt. Rad stopped, looking down at Dazzle's chest and stomach. Dazzle was now only wearing a pair a pastel pink briefs.

“Holy fuck! He really does have a nice body.” Rad said to himself. Rad felt Dazzle touch his cheek.

“Do not be nervous, Rad. My body is yours as well. Play with me, tease me...do whatever you want and not hold back.” Dazzle said. Rad put his hand on Dazzle's chest and trailed it down his chest and stomach. Dazzle began panting and then a bit harder as Rad got closer to his erection. Rad slipped his hand and a few fingers underneath Dazzle's underwear and move them down. Rad could see Dazzle's pubic hair with was as black as his hair on the top of his head.

“So...the carpet do match the drapes. Very nice.” Rad thought. Suddenly, Rad moved quickly back as Dazzle's penis popped out and up out of his boxers. Dazzle leaned back a bit and gave Rad a sexy smirk. Rad was too busy looking at Dazzle's crotch to even look at his face.

“Rad?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked up, blushing. Dazzle giggled.

“Do _you_ like what you see?” Dazzle added.

“Oh yes.” Rad quickly answered. Dazzle lifted up his hand and move his index finger back and forth, letting Rad know to come closer to him. Rad moved closer but stopped. Dazzle figured Rad wanted to look but he was afraid to touch him. Dazzle reached his hand and slipped under one of Rad's hand.

“Do not be afraid. Here.” Dazzle said, moving Rad's hand over and held it on to his crotch.

“Dazzle...” Rad said. Dazzle let go of Rad's hand and then put his hand under Rad's chin and lifted up his head to look up at Dazzle.

“I want you to please me, too, Rad. Pleasure is never good unless both the people are being pleased.” Dazzle said. Dazzle let go of Rad's chin. As soon as Dazzle put his hand back on to the bed, Rad began to move his hand slowly up and down Dazzle's shaft. Rad looked up at Dazzle, who was trying to hold back his moans and quickly looked back down.

“Dazzle, just let it out.” Rad whispered. Suddenly, Dazzle let a huge moan as Rad moved his thumb over the tip a couple of times.

“Ah, Rad!” Dazzle moaned. Rad stopped and looked up at Dazzle with a serious look on his face. Dazzle did not know what Rad was going to do or say but this made him very excited.  
“Lay down.” Rad commanded. Dazzle moved back towards the pillow and laid down on his back. Rad crawled over to Dazzle and then stopped. He moved his body lower and head down towards Dazzle's cock. Rad took a breath before he held Dazzle's cock once again. This time, he began to lick the shaft up and down a few times. Dazzle bit his bottom lip as he looked at Rad and then let to a grunt as Rad moved tongue around the tip.

“Oh fuck! This feels really good.” Dazzle thought to himself. Dazzle leaned his head back as Rad was just about to look up at him. Rad looked up as Dazzle was panting. Suddenly and without a warning, Rad stopped and tilted his head a bit. Dazzle looked at Rad again, this time, he was beginning to blush.

“Rad, what are you.....OOOH GOD!” Dazzle's head suddenly fell back down on to the pillow as he felt Rad starting to blow him.

“OH FUCK!” Dazzle moaned. Rad could feel his cock beginning to throb even more. Rad began to play with Dazzle' balls.

“RAD! DON'T STOP! AAH!” Dazzle moaned. Dazzle took a quick glance at Rad again and saw Rad looking up at him, blushing. Not only Dazzle was enjoying this but Rad was, too.

“You are really good at this.” Dazzle said. Rad stopped. Dazzle became nervous, feeling like he just screwed things up.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dazzle asked.

“No. Not at all. I just was going to tell that I want to blow in a different position now.” Rad replied.

“Oh okay. What would like me to do?” Dazzle said.

“Stand against a wall. Any wall.” Rad said. Dazzle got up from the bed and stood against the wall on the right a bit away from the bedroom door. Rad got up and walked over to Dazzle then got on to his knees. Dazzle leaned up against the wall and Rad began to suck on his cock again. Dazzle moaned and held Rad's head. Within a minute, Dazzle felt like he was going to cum.

“Rad...I...I...” Dazzle was cut off by Rad going faster. Rad wanted Dazzle to cum on him. Reaching his limit, Dazzle panted harder and harder and suddenly pushed Rad's head hard on his cock.

“AAAAAAH!!! RAD!!!!” Dazzle shouted as he came inside Rad's mouth. Dazzle let go two seconds later and Rad quickly moved back as the rest of Dazzle's cum went all over his face. When it finally stopped, Dazzle fell to the ground slowly and then sat there, panting. His dick was still very hard, though. Dazzle has had sex with women before but it never felt this amazing. He opened his eyes and looked at Rad. Rad's face was still covered in cum around the area of his mouth some on his left cheek..

“I did not mean to do that. I am so sorry.” Dazzle said.

“Actually...I like it. You taste really good.” Rad said. Dazzle blushed. Rad giggled.

“What I am saying is that I do not mind it at all, Dazzle.” Rad added. Rad crawled over to Dazzle and kissed him. Dazzle stood up and walked over to the bed. Rad stood up and looked at him.

“Are you sure you still up to doing this?” Rad asked.

“Yes.” Dazzle replied, smiling which made Rad smiled, too.

“Already then.” Rad said. Rad walked over to Dazzle.

“Now, your turn to lay on the bed.” Dazzle said. Rad took a breath and did as Dazzle told him. Dazzle then got on to the bed and sat right in front of Rad.

“Spread your legs.” Dazzle said, commanding Rad this time. Rad spread his legs, exposing his bulge to Dazzle. Rad was concerned about his stomach getting in the way but Dazzle did not want Rad to feel like his weight would be that way. Dazzle moved up more and leaned forward and began to kiss down Rad's neck again. He kissed all the way down Rad's chest and stomach. Rad panted heavily and let out little moans at random times. When Dazzle got up to Rad's hard on, he stopped and sat up.

“Dazzle?” Rad asked, wondering what why he stopped. Suddenly, Dazzle put his hand on Rad's crotch and underwear and began to move hands all over.

“NYAH! DAZZLE!!!” Rad moaned loudly. Dazzle for some reason liked seeing that Rad was in pleasure and it pleased him to see this.

“Do this feel good?” Dazzle asked, making sure.

“Oh God, yes!” Rad answered, panting. Dazzle then stopped and slipped in his hands underneath Rad's boxer-briefs. Rad's eyes suddenly widened.

“Rad?' Dazzle asked. Rad calmed down but looked away.

“Rad, if we are having sex, I want to see you naked which means, your whole entire body.” Dazzle said. Rad turned his head to look at Dazzle, smiling. Dazzle smiled back at him.

“May I removed your underwear now?” Dazzle asked. Rad nodded and moved a bit so Dazzle could get them off of him easier. When Dazzle got them completely off, Dazzle put his hands on Rad's inner thighs and moved them apart a bit so he could a better look at Rad's cock. Rad's size was around 8-9 inches a bit thick but not alarming...at least to Dazzle..

“Very nice.” Dazzle said. Rad was too shy to say anything but he acknowledged what Dazzle said to him. Dazzle then took one of his hands off of Rad's thigh and gently laid on Rad's other thigh gently on to the bed. Then, he held Rad's erection in his and moved his head down towards Rad's crotch. Before Rad could even get a word out, Dazzle was already licking the tip and slit of Rad's cock.

“OH MY GOD!” Rad thought. Rad knew Dazzle was good from what he heard but he never expecting for him to be amazing at sucking cock. Suddenly, Dazzle shoved Rad's cock inside his mouth and began to blow him.

“AH DAZZLE! OH YES!” Rad moaned. He felt his body get warmer but it felt amazing at the same time. It was like a rush.

“This feels amazing!” Rad said. Dazzle looked up at Rad, though, all he could see was Rad's stomach. Dazzle rubbed Rad's hand and held it. Suddenly, Rad dug his whole body in to the mattress as Dazzle suddenly deep-throated Rad.

“OOOOOOOH!” Rad moaned. Dazzle kept blowing him for another minute before stopping. When he stopped, he looked up at Rad. Rad's eyes were closed as he was panting. His body was feeling like it was on fire.

“Turn over.” Dazzle said. Rad opened his eyes and looked up at Dazzle.

“What for?” Rad asked. Dazzle turned his head to the side and blushed.

“There is something I am curious about and I wanted to try it.” Dazzle replied.

“And that would be?” Rad asked. Dazzle too a deep breath and turned his head to face Rad again.

“I want to eat your ass out.” Dazzle said, calmly. Rad was in complete shock.

“What?! Are you serious?!” Rad asked,

“Very.” Dazzle answered. Rad sat up.

“Dazzle...” Rad tried to say something but he felt very nervous again.

“Rad, it is fine if you do not not want me too but I want if you and will do it if you want me to do it. Your body is not gross to me at all.” Dazzle said to him. Rad gulped.

“Well, I actually I do but I was afraid to ask.” Rad said.

“Rad, you can ask or tell me to do something and the most I can say is either yes or no, Rad. I am the one who wanted to try it in the first place, so I actually should be asking you the questions, to be honest.” Dazzle explained. Rad suddenly felt better about this whole thing and Dazzle was right. 

“Alright. Which position?” Rad asked.

“Whatever is more comfortable for you.” Dazzle asked. Rad moved on to his stomach and got on to his knees. Dazzle got on to his knees and smacked one of Rad's ass cheeks. Rad jumped a bit and looked at Dazzle.

“Hey! If you are going to smack my ass...you got to the other cheek as well.” Rad said then turned his head back around to face forward. Dazzle smiled and smacked the other cheek. Rad wiggled his ass and adjusted himself again. Dazzle suddenly bent down and spread Rad's cheeks apart. Rad took a deep breath.

“You have a very lovely hole.” Dazzle said.

“...Please do not say that.” Rad replied, feeling nervous.

“Sorry. I am just being honest.” Dazzle said.

“I know...I am just not used to this. Especially this part.” Rad said.

“I understand. Just relax, Rad.” Dazzle said. Rad took a another breath as Dazzle spread them apart just a bit more. Suddenly, Rad jumped as he felt Dazzle's tongue move up and down Rad's asshole.

“OOOH!!” Rad moaned. Dazzle was eating out Rad like groceries. Both men felt a rush of excitement.

“DAZZLE, OH MY GOD!!! YES!!MMM! Keep going.” Rad moaned. Dazzle continued for another minute before stopping. Rad plopped on to the bed, panting harder than before.

“You alright?” Dazzle asking, checking up on Rad.

“Yes.” Rad said. Dazzle gave Rad a minute to rest for they continued to do anything else. Rad looked up at Dazzle.

“Are you ready?” Rad asked.

“Are you?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes.” Rad said. Dazzle nodded and Rad got on to his back.

“There is a bottle of lube in the draw in my side table. It is unopened.” Rad said. Dazzle wondered why Rad would have a bottle of lube in his side table in the first place but now was not the time to ask questions like that. He leaned over to the side table, opened the draw and grab a tube of vanilla-scented lubrication from the drawer. Dazzle closed it and moved back over to Rad. He opened the bottle of lube and applied some of it to Rad's ass.

“Are you sure you do not want me to use a condom? I always carry a few with me just in case.” Dazzle asked.

“Do have any diseases I can catch?” Rad asked.

“No.” Dazzle asked. Which was true because he recently got tested and always makes sure the other person does not either.

“Then, you do not need to use one.” Rad said. Dazzle opened the bottle of lube then applied some of it to his cock and Rad's asshole. Dazzle got in to position and then looked at Rad, who was panting and waiting for Dazzle to enter him.

“You ready?” Dazzle asked, smiling.

“Yes.” Rad replied, getting comfy. Dazzle adjusted himself and his penis so it could slide in easy and not hurt Rad too much.

“Now.” Rad piped up. Dazzle looked down and slid his cock inside Rad.

“GYAH!” Rad shouted. Dazzle grunted as he adjusted himself inside Rad so both of them were comfortable then began to thrust slowly.

“God, I never thought I would say this but Rad's ass feels amazing! Plus, the noises he makes are so freaking sexy.” Dazzle thought. Suddenly, Rad was looking up at Dazzle, blushing. Dazzle leaned down and kissed Rad. When he stopped, he held Rad's and looked at him in his face..

“Want me to go faster?” Dazzle asked.

“Actually...I was wondering if you could...um...if you could do me from behind or if I could....maybe ride you?” Rad asked and . Without hesitation, Dazzle nodded and removed his penis from Rad's hole. He moved back and laid down on to the bed.. Rad got up and crawled over. He stood on his knees and positioned himself and his ass above Dazzle's cock. Rad grabbed the bottle of lube and applied more if it to and inside his ass. He was nervous but Dazzle did not want Rad to hold back. rad took a breath.

“Here I go.” Rad said to himself. Rad gradually lowered himself on to Dazzle's erection and ease himself the rest of the way down. He stopped to looked at Dazzle, who's face was red because he was blushing. Suddenly, Rad took once more breath and slammed himself down on top of Dazzle's dick. A minute later, Rad was bouncing up and down on Dazzle, while Dazzles cock was pounding deep inside him!

“Ah Rad!! You feel amazing!” Dazzle shouted. Rad then leaned forward and kissed Dazzle, still moving up and down. Rad suddenly sat back and began going faster.

“Dazzle...I...I'm about to cum! I am reaching my limit!” Rad said. Dazzle held on to Rad's hips.

“We'll come together then.” Dazzle replied. Dazzle began to move his hips at the same speed as Rad was going. As Dazzle reached his limit, he held on to Rad's hips tighter. Suddenly, Dazzle slammed Rad on top of his cock and came inside him.

“DAZZZZZZZZZZZZZLE!!” AAAAH!” Rad moaned as Dazzle and him came. When they finished, Rad feel on top of Rad and Dazzle held him close, panting and sweating. After taking a few breathes, Dazzle rubbed one of Rad's cheeks and Rad looked at him.

“You okay? I did not mean to do it that hard.” Dazzle said.

“I'm fine and like I said before, you do not have to be gentle the entire time. Felt pretty fantastic, actually.” Rad said. Dazzle smiled.

“What about you? How did it feel for you?” Rad asked, adding to what he said before.

“Amazing.” Dazzle said.

“Seriously?” Rad asked.

“Yes. Actually, it has been one of them most amazing sexual experiences I ever had.” Dazzle answered.

“Oh wow. What part of it made it amazing?” Rad asked.

“You and I am not joking about that.” Dazzle answered without hesitating. Rad blushed.

“Maybe...we could this more often? I mean, not all the time. When we both want to and feel like it.” Dazzle said. Rad thought about it.

“I am fine with that but...on one condition.” Rad said.

“And that would be?” Dazzle asked.

“Pizzaz or any one must not know about this or any other time that we are or have fucked. Is that clear?” Rad said.

“I will not say any thing if you don't.” Dazzle said.

“I do not plan on saying anything.” Rad replied.

“Then I will not either.” Dazzle said. He looked up at the clock on the wall in front of them. It was 15 minutes til 10. Rad moved in front of Dazzle, looking at him.

“Stay here tonight. There is no point in going home. Plus, you stay in bed with me. I will not do anything.” Rad said. Dazzle agreed and got out of bed.

“May I use your shower?” Dazzle asked.

“Go for it.” Rad said. Dazzle got out of bed and took a shower. When he stepped out about 20 minutes later, he saw Rad laying in bed, fast asleep. Dazzle turned off the bathroom light, walked back over and crawled back in to the bed. Dazzle got comfy and feel asleep.

 

The next morning, Dazzle woke up and saw that Rad already out of bed.

“Where is he?” Dazzle said. Suddenly he smelled food cooking. Dazzle got out of bed and got dressed. He headed downstairs and walked in to the kitchen. As he stepped in to the kichten, he saw Rad turning off the stove. Rad knew Dazzle was standing there and turned around.

“I made both of us breakfast. I was not sure what you liked so I made something simple.” Rad said. Dazzle walked over to rad.

“You did not have to but...thank you.” Dazzle said.

“You're welcome.” Rad replied. Dazzle took his plate and sat at the table. Rad then said down and both ate their breakfast. Then both of them got ready and we to work, both pretending to hate each other at work, like usually.

For Dazzle, last night change him in a way that he may never understand but whatever it could be but he felt very happy about it and about Rad.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
